Carvanha (Pokémon)
|} Carvanha (Japanese: キバニア Kibanha) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Carvanha is a fish Pokémon with a body covered in tiny, sharp s. The top half of its spherical body is blue, while the bottom half is red with a yellow, four-pointed star below its mouth. It has two yellow above its eyes that resemble shark fins, and a matching on its belly. Its pectoral fins are also yellow. The caudal fin is composed of two red spines with a thin yellow membrane stretched between them. It has powerful jaws and razor sharp teeth that are able to chew through solid steel and rip up boat hulls. It swarms any intruder and prey that invade its territory, and becomes timid when it is alone. It lives in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Multiple Carvanha debuted in A Corphish Out of Water. When had to take his sick to a Pokémon Center, he had to cross a river that was infested with Carvanha. A Carvanha appeared in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!. James tried to it with a bazooka-powered net, only for it to bite through the net and escape. Minor appearances A Carvanha appeared in Whiscash and Ash. A Carvanha appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. Multiple Carvanha appeared in Pinch Healing!. A Carvanha appeared in Up Close and Personable! Multiple Carvanha appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Carvanha appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Two Carvanha appeared in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, during a fantasy. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A Carvanha appeared in the waters that surrounded the Seafloor Cavern in The Cavern. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Carvanha was one of the Pokémon owned by , first appearing in Lombre Larceny. Amber used Carvanha's to wear down 's Torchic and Aron. It was later left behind at the Seafloor Cavern to cover for its Trainer as he made his escape. In Omega Alpha Adventure 8, a used a Carvanha to battle at Sea Mauville. In Omega Alpha Adventure 13, a second Matt appears using a Carvanha at Mossdeep City to attack to prevent her from stopping Zinnia's plan. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and ( or )}} and ( or )}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} )}} )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} ( )}} and ( or )}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Ocean (Both Fields)}} |area=Secret Storage 11, Huge Storage 4, Endless Level 10, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Coral Sea}} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 6}} |area=Prasino Woods: Stage 591 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (First release)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sea of Origin (All Areas), Silver Isles: Windy Sea (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Mega Tokyo Carvanha Egg|All|Japan|1|January 17 to March 1, 2015|link=List of Japanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Carvanha}} |Pokémon Center Hiroshima Carvanha Egg|Japanese Region|Japan|1|April 1 to 30, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Carvanha}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Psychic Fangs|Psychic|Physical|85|100|10}} |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20|*}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- in the Beach Zone. They wouldn't let build any bridges. }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=319 |name2=Sharpedo |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Carvanha is tied with , , , , and for the lowest base Special Defense stat of all Pokémon. * Carvanha has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin Carvanha is mostly based on s. Name origin Carvanha may be a combination of carve or carnivore and piranha. It may also be related to Carcharodon carcharias ("sharp-toothed shark"), the Great White Shark. Kibanha may be a combination of 牙 kiba (fang) and piranha. In other languages and piranha |fr=Carvanha|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Carvanha|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kanivanha|demeaning=From its English name |it=Carvanha|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=샤프니아 Sharpnia|komeaning=From the English sharp and piranha |zh_cmn=利牙魚 / 利牙鱼 Lìyáyú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sharp-teethed fish" |hi=कारभानहा ''Carvanha|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Карванья Karvan'ya|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Kanivanha es:Carvanha fr:Carvanha it:Carvanha ja:キバニア zh:利牙鱼